


What's a sister for

by FlyingQuetzal



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingQuetzal/pseuds/FlyingQuetzal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa listens as Anna recounts a recent trip with Kristoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a sister for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



Elsa looked up from her book when the door opened. Her sister shuffled in backwards, not opening the door any further than absolutely necessary.

“Bye, see you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams.”

A final wave and she closed the door, leaning against it with a relieved sigh.

Elsa snapped her book shut and stood up. 

Anna looked up at the sound and a moment later the Queen found herself in a bear hug by her sister.

“You are the bestest sister ever. It worked just like we planned.”

That was good to hear, but …

“Anna, I can’t breath.”

Contrite Anna let go of her.

“Ups, sorry. I’m just so happy.”

A little pirouette and Anna flopped onto the couch. With far more grace Elsa sat down next to her.

“Tell me.”

“So, we went up the mountain to the glacier sea. Kristoff showed me how to saw the ice.”

Elsa ducked away from her sister’s enthusiastic demonstrations of how to move the saw.

“And then we hauled it onto the sled and back down the mountain we came. Well, almost back down.” 

A smile born of conspiracy was shared by the sister.

“Then there was this very sudden snow storm coming up. We couldn’t see farther than a sleigth-length. Kristoff got us to a nearby shed.”

Elsa could just picture the little shed symbol on a map of possible shelter locations along the mountain trails.

“It was just big enough for Sven and us. Warm and cozy, we ate carrots and talked. We talked about everything, mostly about how reindeer aren’t better than humans, Sven excepted of course. And the storm raged on outside. And then night fell and we snuggled into our blankets, on different sides of Sven of course.”

Of course.

There had been the obligatory warning of what would happen to him should something happen to the Queen’s beloved sister, but the whole ‘no hanky panky’ before they got to know each other better was Kristoff’s idea, who had cast nervous glances at the Queen when he said that.

“In the morning we woke up, the storm was gone and we came back.”

With a defeated sigh Anna snuggled against her sister.

“All in all it was a boring trip, I had thought maybe we’d come across the wolves again, or a talking skeleton or anything. Can we doing something exciting, like sledging down the big stair case.”

Elsa rose and walked to the door with Anna in tow.

Just as they were about to go through the door she turned to her sister.

“I will sledge down the stair case, you won’t.”

“What! Why?”

“You are going to take a bath, you smell like reindeer.”

Elsa resumed walking but couldn’t take more than a step before almost running into Kristoff. He looked like he wasn’t sure whether he should be annoyed or amused.

“So, I went to sell the ice and don’t you know I talked to the other icemen who were on the mountain yesterday. They didn’t get caught in any snow storms. They didn’t even see any snow storms. As a matter of fact, it must have been a very very small snow storm with us in the center. Would either of you like to explain.”

Elsa put on her best regal face and went around Kristoff.

“He is your boyfriend, you can explain it to he.”

“Well, you see … How about I explain after a bath, you smell like reindeer.”


End file.
